He Who Must Not Be Named
by theworldstillspins
Summary: "Death is no weakness for you. Only those who are weak fear death. But you, You will only symbolize it. And if they fear it, They shall know it. Avada Kedavra."
1. Chapter 1

_Dark:_  
><em>With little or no light.<em>

You've always been this way.  
>You don't know what light is.<br>You don't want to know.  
>Never have you been completely 'happy'.<br>If you didn't count the times when you were laughing.  
>But then again,<br>That wasn't 'joyful' laughter.  
>You just like to see people hurt.<br>You like to see them bow before their king.  
>Even if you have to make them.<br>They should learn their manners.  
>None of these people are like you.<br>You're so much better.  
>Much better than anyone else.<br>Sure people can come close.  
>But you don't have a clone.<br>And you most certainly don't need one.  
>What you need?<br>Everlasting glory.  
>What you'll have?<br>Everlasting glory.  
>You need to be seen for what you really are.<br>Who you really are inside.  
>Who they don't want to see.<br>Who they want to change but never can.  
>Because you will always be,<br>Forever.  
>Constantly.<br>Invariably.

**The Dark Lord.**

* * *

><p><em>Sinister:<em>  
><em> Giving the impression that something harmful or evil is happening or will happen.<em>

And they cower at your slightest movement.  
>As it should be.<br>They should be frightened.  
>They should stay aware.<br>For you are...  
>How unfortunate for them...<br>Everywhere.  
>It's best to keep their eyes closed.<br>If they don't they'll see that smile.  
>The smile that haunts.<br>That'll stay forever sketched in their minds.  
>Just like your name.<br>Which they won't dare say.  
>Yes.<br>Such a simple thing.  
>Just a name.<br>But with a flick of a wand.  
>Something absolutely disgusting becomes something...<br>Unbelievably remarkable.  
>Such a sinful thing.<br>Full of hate.  
>Full of dominance.<br>Full of who you really are.  
>Full of fear.<p>

**Tom Marvolo Riddle  
>I Am Lord Voldemort.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Soulless:<em>  
><em>Lacking sensitivity or the capacity for deep feeling.<em>

They can call you what they want.  
>You'll be the one living forever.<br>What better to do with seven parts of a whole?  
>Seven parts of a soul.<br>You were the first to do it.  
>The first to go through such extremes.<br>Dark magic has it's advantages.  
>Now you'll be able to watch everyone fall.<br>Better yet.  
>You can make them.<br>So that flash of green light will always be your favorite.  
>It's beautiful.<br>And you feel younger every time you see it.  
>It's as if the green absorbs their life,<br>Then passes it over to you.  
>Who says you can't feel?<br>Oh, the joy of watching their eyes fade.  
>To see them open but know they can't see a thing.<br>Every single time.  
>You're one step closer.<br>One step closer to ruling the world.  
>Where's your throne?<br>You should be put above everyone else.  
>The most important thing:<br>Getting what you want.  
>Being known and feared by everyone.<br>If they see you,  
>If they get even a glimpse...<br>Their time is coming to a close.  
>You'll watch it fall away in a flash of green.<br>Their pleas mean nothing.  
>Their cries mean nothing.<br>Their tries to stop you mean nothing.  
>They aren't...<br>Anything.

**Horcruxes.**

* * *

><p><em>Evil:<em>  
><em>Morally wrong or bad; immoral; wicked.<em>

They say it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn.  
>Even worse a thing to drink it's blood.<strong><br>**For you shall live a cursed life if you do.  
>But you say differently.<br>It kept you alive.  
>You are cursed in no way.<br>If anything you do all the cursing.  
>Whether it be innocent people or not, you don't care.<br>They shall know your name.  
>They shall fear your name.<br>When you are done,  
>There will only purebloods left.<br>Both worlds shall be yours.  
>You will be the most powerful wizard there ever was.<br>The most powerful there will ever be.  
>Because you will live forever.<br>You will have immortality.  
>Death is no weakness for you.<br>Only those who are weak fear death.  
>But you,<br>You will only symbolize it.  
>And if they fear it,<br>They shall know it.

**Avada Kedavra.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wouldn't say this is done so yeah. I'm not going to mark it as complete. Not that anyone actually cares...<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

A shadow  
>Nothing but a darkness that follows you<br>Nothing but a dull reflection of yourself  
>A reflection that is nothing<br>Darkness that consumes what you leave behind

A shadow  
>Something that torments you<br>That tortures your mind and sanity  
>Erasing your description of what reality is<br>Lurking behind you forever  
>Something you cannot get rid of<p>

A shadow  
>He scratches at your legs, your face, your chest<br>His wish is for you to let him in  
>His desire is what's inside of you<br>But he does not give up and stays on the outside  
>Where he claws, tears, bites, and rips<p>

A shadow  
>The dark side of you<br>The opposite side that you try to never reach  
>It is evil and destructive<br>It shrinks away from the light  
>Horrific, terrifying, electrifying<p>

A shadow  
>The side you do not wish to be<br>The threatening representation of what you could become  
>Dark, heartless, soulless<br>A demon in disguise

A shadow  
>It wants your heart<br>He begs, pleads, screams for everything that is you  
>For your soul, for your last breath, for your life<br>He wants your warmth  
>He wants your body<br>He wants to be you

Death lurks there in the shadows, scythe in hand  
>It claims you and then leaves you alone<br>Alone with the haunting truth  
>He is no longer just a shadow<br>He is you


End file.
